diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Anub'arak
| Klasse = | Zugehörigkeit = Azjol-Nerub Geißel | Klasse = | Position = | Lage = | Status = verstorben''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 169 | Familie = | WoWPedia = Anub'arak }}'Anub'arak''' war einst König von Azjol-Nerub, dem gigantischen Spinnenreich der Neruber in Nordend. Im Krieg der Spinne fiel das Reich gegen den Lichkönig und er wurde wiedererweckt, um jenem zu dienen.Der Krieg der Spinne Hintergrund Der Krieg der Spinne (ab ~10 nDP) thumb|Der Krieg der Spinne. Nachdem Kil'jaeden den Lichkönig erschaffenDie Geburt des LichkönigsJenseits des Dunklen Portals'', Epilog.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 17 und nach Nordend geschickt hatte, fielen fielen isolierte Stämme und Bestien Nordends, Eistrolle und schließlich auch Vrykul unter die Kontrolle des mächtigen, spektralen Wesens.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 18Eiskrone und Frostthron Wenngleich sich die meisten Bewohner Nordends leicht durch die Seuche verderben ließen, stellten die Neruber eine erste, echte Herausforderung für den Lichkönig dar. Sie kämpften mit unglaublicher Wildheit, und ihr Königreich Azjol-Nerub erstreckte sich tief unter der gefrorenen Tundra. Die Neruber waren sich der Präsenz des Lichkönigs bewusst und sie hatten nicht vor, sich von ihm unterwerfen zu lassen. Ihr Anführer, Anub'arak, durchkreuzte jegliche Versuche, die Seuche des Untodes in der Heimat der Neruber zu verbreiten. Anub'Rekan zählte zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu seinen loyalsten Untergebenen.Datei:NPC-Aussage.png Kommandant Eligor Morgenbringer. Jahrelang führte die untote Armee des Lichkönigs einen Zermürbungskrieg gegen die Insektoiden und jeder Neruber, der fiel, verstärkte seine eigenen Reihen, bis er schließlich auch Anub'arak zu einem untoten Diener machte. Der frühere Herrscher war nun ein Sklave, und obgleich er sich gegen sein Joch wehrte, konnte er sich doch nicht davon befreien.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29Der Krieg der SpinneKurzgeschichte: Weg zur Verdammnis Wettlauf um Eiskrone Anub'arak wurde gen Süden entsandt, als Arthas in Nordend ankam, und rettete dem dunklen Prinzen nach einem Angriff der Blutelfen das Leben. Anschliessend stellte er sich vor und berichtete Arthas von Ner'zhuls Plänen. Anub'arak half Arthas dabei, eine Basis zu errichten und bedeutete ihm, dass es wesentlich zu zeitaufwändig wäre, sich durch Kael'thas' und Lady Vashjs Truppen zu schlagen, und dass er einen unterirdischen, wenn auch gefährlichen Weg kennen würde - nämlich jener durch die unterirdischen Ruinen von Azjol-Nerub. Anub'arak führte Arthas durch die Ruinen des Spinnenreiches, welches nicht völlig unbewohnt war. Einige Neruber, welche dem Lichkönig nicht gefolgt waren, stellten sich dem "Verräterkönig" entgegen.Untote, Kapitel 4 (TFT): Die Rückkehr nach Northrend Als sie das Reich betraten, begegneten sie einigen Zwergen, Überresten von Muradins Expedition welche nun von Baelgun angeführt wurden. Jene berichteten, dass alte Schrecken in den Ruinen freigesetzt worden wären, und dass sie niemandem erlauben würden, die Tore zum Inneren Königreich zu öffnen. Dies hielt Anub'arak und Arthas allerdings nicht auf, und so entledigten sie sich der Zwerge bevor sie ins Innere Königreich vorstiessen.Untote, Kapitel 7-1 (TFT): Hinein in die Schattengespinst-Höhlen Es dauerte nicht allzulange, bevor sie auf die Schrecken trafen, welche die Zwerge bereits erwähnt hatten - die Gesichtslosen. Jene waren seltsame missgestaltete Kreaturen, welche vor Urzeiten unter der Erde eingesperrt worden waren. Sie mussten sich sogar einem Vergessenen stellen, einem uralten und äusserst mächtigen Wesen.Warcraft III:TFT - "The Forgotten Ones" Als sie im Oberen Königreich ankamen, wurden Arthas und Anub'arak durch ein Erdbeben voneinander getrennt und Anub'arak und seine Untergebenen setzten alles daran, Tunnel zu graben um den Prinzen zu erreichen und vor den Fallen des Oberen Königreiches zu beschützen.Warcraft III:TFT - "Ascent to the Upper Kingdom" Von Arthas' Widerstandsfähigkeit beeindruckt, schaffte er ihn und seine Leute nachdem sie einander wiedergefunden hatten, rasch aus Azjol-Nerub heraus. An der Oberfläche angekommen, kam es sofort zu Kämpfen mit Illidan Sturmgrimm und seinen Untergebenen. Anub'arak bekämpfte jene und stand anschliessend an Arthas' Seite als dieser den Frostthron hinaufstieg.Warcraft III:TFT - "A Symphony of Frost and Flame" Wrath of the Lich King Nachdem Arthas seine Bestimmung erfüllt hatte, zog sich Anub'arak in die unterirdischen Tunnel von Azjol-Nerub zurück und stand weiterhin im Dienst des Lichkönigs. Nachdem er dort geschlagen wurde, erweckte der Lichkönig ihn erneut, so dass er Turnier des Argentumkreuzzugs sabotierte. Zitate * "Der Lichkönig hat mich geschickt, um dir zu helfen, Todesritter. Ich bin Anub'arak, der uralte König von Azjol-Nerub. Wo ist der andere?" * "Wir müssen ihm dienen." Anmerkungen Kategorie:Gruftlords Kategorie:Geißel Kategorie:Azjol-Nerub Kategorie:Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers Kategorie:Krieg der Spinne Kategorie:NSCs (Untote)